The present invention relates generally to testing circuits in semiconductor memory devices, and more particularly, to a testing circuit in which information for tests are written in corresponding memory cells in each of a plurality of blocks in a memory cell array and simultaneously read out, and a logical operation is performed on the information as read out to determine the results of the tests.